Campus
by Sakyhime-chan
Summary: Ils en étaient tous sûrs. Ce n'était que leur première année, mais rien ne serait comme avant.


_Ceci est un essai de longue fic D.G-M. On verra ce que ça donnera. C'est un A.U, ça se passe dans un campus scolaire mais je ne définirais pas du tout cette fiction de School-fic, vous comprendrez assez vite pourquoi.  
>Il y a une OC, Sélina. Parce que il n'y a pas assez de filles dans ce manga. Mais je vous rassure, pas de Mary-Sue avec moi, je les exècre !<em>

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em>Ce sont les lapins qui ont été étonnés ! Depuis le temps qu'ils voyaient la porte du moulin close, les murs et la plate-forme envahis par les herbes, ils avaient fini par croire que la race des meuniers était éteinte, et, trouvant la place bonne, ils en avaient fait quelque chose comme un quartier général, un centre d'opérations stratégiques : le Moulin de Jemmapes des lapins … La nuit de mon arrivée, il y en avait bien, sans mentir, une vingtaine assis en rond sur la plate-forme, en train de se chauffer les pattes à un rayon de lune … Le temps d'entrouvrir une lucarne, frrt ! Voilà le bivouac en déroute et tous ces petits derrières blancs qui détalent, la queue en l'air, dans le fourré. J'espère bien qu'ils reviendront.<em>

Pour eux aussi, c'était une installation. Même si elle n'avait pas grand chose à voir à celle de Monsieur Alphonse Daudet dans son moulin de Provence. Pour eux, c'était une toute autre installation, mais ça restait tout de même une installation. Ils étaient tous là, valises à la main, observant les bâtiments qui se dressaient devant eux. Certains se connaissaient, d'autres étaient seuls. Oui l'installation au tout nouveau campus du Docteur Gray-Man ( le campus était communément appelé -Man d'ailleurs ) venait de débuter. Et tous, élèves comme enseignants, surveillants comme équipe administrative, se disaient que tout allait changer. Oui, plus rien ne serait jamais pareil, ils en étaient sûrs. Les bâtiments neufs semblaient eux aussi de cette avis, cet avis qui disait que cette nouveauté était provisoire, qu'on s'habituerait facilement, mais que des choses allaient changer.

Chargée de valises et de sacs, une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds et bouclés s'approcha de son amie, qui regardait elle aussi les bâtiments. Cette dernière avaient de très longs cheveux bruns et des yeux bleus.

- C'est beau, fit la jeune blonde, encore éberluée d'avoir été acceptée dans l'établissement.

- C'est qu'une école, Emilia, soupira une deuxième fille.

- Oui, mais c'est vrai que c'est beau, on ne peut pas le nier, fit une troisième fille en s'approchant des deux premières.

- Ca reste une école, répliqua une quatrième en s'approchant du petit groupe de jeunes filles.

Tous les quatre s'observèrent un instant. La première à les avoir rejoint avait des cheveux mi-longs noirs, et des yeux légèrement bridés. La deuxième avait les cheveux châtains, à peu près de la même longueur que la précédente. Aux regards qu'elles se lançaient, il n'était pas difficile de comprendre que seules les deux premières se connaissaient. Une des jeunes, la première à avoir rejoint Emilia et son amie, tendit sa main droite et fit un grand sourire.

- Lenalee Lee, chinoise. Enchantée, fit elle.

- Sélina Derza, française, répondit l'amie d'Emilia en serrant la main tendue.

- Sachiko Akuma, japonaise, fit la dernière arrivée. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Chomesuke.

- Emilia Galmar, française, fit la quatrième.

- Vous vous connaissez déjà ? Demanda Lenalee à l'intention de Sélina et Emilia.

- Malheureusement oui, fit Sélina. Amies depuis la crèche il me semble.

- Bon, il faudrait peut-être qu'on s'approche un peu, histoire de trouver au moins les panneaux pour les chambres, fit Chomesuke en ponctuant sa phrase par de grands gestes.

- Allons-y, fit Lenalee.

Elle et Chomesuke partirent devant, Emilia et Sélina les suivants de près. Cette dernière tripotait son portable d'un air inquiet.

- Je suis sûre que tout va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas, la rassura Emilia.

- Si tu le dis, soupira la brune en remettant son portable dans sa poche, avant de reprendre ses valises. Si ils nous ont foutu avec des pétasses, je porte plainte à ton père.

Emilia rit un peu et s'avança aux panneaux. Son père était assez connu dans la capitale française, il s'agissait de l'inspecteur de police Galmar. La jeune chercha rapidement son nom, mais avant qu'elle n'ai pu le retrouver, Chomesuke lui fit :

- Tu es dans la chambre 123 avec Sélina. Moi je suis dans la 126 avec une fille qui s'appelle Tevak … euh Third il me semble. Je sais même pas comment ça se prononce en fait …

- Tu es où toi, Lenalee ? Demanda Sélina.

- Dans la chambre juste à côté de la votre, la 125, répondit la chinoise. Par contre, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de la fille qui partage ma chambre, et pourtant, mon frère travaille ici.

Les quatre filles se dirigèrent vers l'internat, là où elles vivraient pendant plusieurs mois. Chacune d'entre elles se disait que l'année scolaire se débutait bien. Oui mais, pour combien de temps ?

* * *

><p>- Ah, enfin …<p>

Un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs soupira en posant ses bagages sur le sol, juste devant la pièce qui serait désormais sa chambre. Mais pourquoi y'avait il tant d'escaliers ? Il souffla encore une fois et s'avança à la grande porte, avant de toquer.

- Entrez, fit une voix masculine derrière la porte.

Le garçon reprit ses bagages et poussa la porte, avant d'entrer dans la chambre. Il se retrouva face à deux lits, poussés tous deux contre le mur du fond, un à l'extrémité gauche, l'autre à l'extrémité droite. Devant les deux lits, toujours contre les murs, deux bureaux, où se trouvaient déjà des livres scolaires et un ordinateur sur chaque bureau. Le jeune homme regarda un peu mieux et vit une forme debout, près de l'armoire gauche, en train de vider ses valises. Le nouvel arrivant posa ses valises sur le lit de droite, et vint à l'encontre de celui qui serait son camarade de chambre. Ce dernier avait une apparence un peu étrange : il avait des cheveux blancs et les yeux jaunes. Il avait aussi trois marques sur le font, en formes d'yeux, une grande au milieu, et deux plus petites sur les côtés. Un très long turban rayé entourait sa tête.

- Salut ! Fit le premier en souriant. Je m'appelle Allen Walker, je suis anglais.

L'autre le jaugea du regard et finit par serrer la main qu'Allen lui présentait.

- Wisely Noah, britannique aussi, fit t-il lentement.

Allen lui sourit une deuxième fois, et partit défaire ses valises, son colocataire faisant de même. L'anglais se demandait vraiment si l'équipe administrative n'avait pas fait exprès de les mettre dans la même chambre, tous les deux. Après tout, ils devaient bien être les deux seuls élèves à avoir les cheveux blancs sur ce campus ! De plus, Wisely avait des marques sur le front, comme lui-même en avait une en forme de pentacle sur l'œil gauche.

- Les maudits ensembles, on dirait, chuchota t-il pour lui-même.

- Il faut croire que oui, répondit doucement Wisely.

Allen se tourna vivement vers son colocataire. Comment se pouvait-il qu'il l'ai entendu ? Ledit colocataire était toujours en train de ranger ses affaires dans l'armoire, nullement dérangé par sa remarque ou la réaction d'Allen

En tout cas, ce garçon avait l'air très mystérieux, et de plus, le fait qu'il ai pu interpréter les pensées d'Allen mettait ce dernier mal à l'aise. Cette année avec lui comme colocataire risquait d'être riche en rebondissements !

* * *

><p>- Oh, Yuu ! C'est trop génial qu'on se retrouve dans la même école, dans la même classe, et encore mieux, dans la même chambre ! Je suis trop content !<p>

Ledit Yuu, tout en attachant ses longs cheveux noirs, lança un regard rempli d'ondes négatives envers son colocataire roux qui, lui, souriait comme un dément.

- Arrête de m'appeler par mon prénom, crétin.

- Oh, ne sois pas vulgaire Yuu. Ce n'est pas bien. Tu devrais être plus poli, arrêter de dire des gros mots, et sourire plus. Tu serais bien plus beau ainsi.

Le fameux Yuu ne sembla pas vraiment de cet avis, vu que le roux se retrouvait plaqué contre le mur le plus proche, tenu par le col d'une main. L'autre main de son agresseur se trouvait contre la joue du premier.

- Ne fais pas ça Kanda. Tu le regretteras sinon !

- C'est si je ne le fais pas que je le regretterais, Lavi !

Mais finalement, Kanda relâcha Lavi, qui s'éloigna aussitôt de son ami. Il se massa la nuque, et s'affala sur son lit.

- Ah ! N'empêche que je pense qu'on va être bien ici ! Soupira Lavi.

- Hn. J'sais pas.

- Allez, détends-toi. Tu veux que je te fasses un massage ?

Kanda ne sembla pas vraiment d'accord, et Lavi se rattrapa en adressant à son ami un grand sourire.

- Oh je sais, on va aller faire un tour ! On va voir où est Lenalee, si ça se trouve sa camarade de chambre sera super mignonne et …

Le regard que lui lança Kanda dissuada Lavi de continuer sa phrase. Il grigna, se leva et poussa le japonais vers la sortie de la chambre.

- Allez hop, en route ! Allons voir notre petite Lenalee ! Elle sera contente de nous voir tous les deux, unis par les liens de l'amitié !

Kanda avait beau grogner et protester, il se laissa faire et sortit de la chambre, après s'être libéré de l'emprise du roux. Il le suivit jusqu'à l'étage des filles, là où ils s'aperçurent que … aucun des deux ne savaient dans quelle chambre était Lenalee.

- Crétin, souffla Kanda.

- On a qu'à aller visiter pendant ce temps ! S'exclama Lavi, ignorant l'insulte. Allez, viens.

Un grognement s'échappa des lèvres du japonais pour seule réponse. Mais Lavi savait depuis longtemps que cela voulait dire 'oui'.

* * *

><p>Sachiko Akuma, aussi belle et fine était elle, n'était pas quelqu'un qui aimait prendre des gants dans ce qu'elle entreprenait ( Qui a dit surexcitée hyperactive ? ). Aussi, pour entrer dans la pièce qui serait désormais sa chambre, elle ne s'embarrassa pas d'une quelconque politesse et ouvrit la porte avec un grand coup de pied, accompagné tout de même d'un charmant 'J'entre !'.<p>

Un des lit de la chambre était déjà faut. L'armoire d'à côté était déjà rangée, et on pouvait apercevoir les valises vides qui se trouvaient maintenant sous le lit fait. Sur ce lit, très droite, une jeune fille lisait. Le seul mot qui vint à l'esprit de la japonaise pour qualifier la fille devant elle était 'poupée'.

Elle était blonde, les cheveux très longs et bouclés. Des traits partaient de sous ses yeux bruns, les mettant en valeur. Elle portait une robe blanche, à bretelles, toutes simples, mais qui renforçait ce physique de poupée. A ses pieds, une paire de ballerine blanche.

- Bonjour, fit elle à l'arrivante.

- Oh, salut ! S'exclama Chomesuke. Je m'appelle Sachiko Akuma, mais tout le monde m'appelle Chomesuke. Donc voilà, tu peux m'appeler comme ça ! Et toi tu es … Tevak, c'est ça ?

- Oui, répondit la blonde. Tevak Third.

- Ok, bon je vais ranger mes affaires.

- Je peux t'aider si tu veux.

- Heu …

Chomesuke n'était pas habituée aux politesses et aux propositions de ce genre. Elle avait vécue ses premières années avec des parents adoptifs, sa mère biologique ayant préféré l'abandonner à la naissance. Sa mère n'était qu'une adolescente et n'avait jamais oser avouer sa grossesse à ses parents. Sachiko avait alors été recueillie dans une maison de pêcheurs, et on ne pouvaient pas dire d'eux qu'ils croulaient sous l'or. Pourtant, la jeune fille ne s'était jamais plainte, ses parents adoptifs, déjà âgés, étaient très gentils avec elles. Cependant, alors que la jeune fille allait avoir treize ans, sa mère tomba malade. Afin de ne pas inquiéter ses parents et de ne pas les embêter, la jeune fille préféra partir de chez elle, de façon à ce que l'argent qu'ils gagnaient serve à payer les soins, et non à entretenir l'adolescente. Chomesuke fut encore une fois recueillie, cette fois par un homme mystérieux aux longs cheveux rouges : Cross Marian. Ce dernier était auparavant un chercheur, et avait déjà recueilli un enfant, Allen Walker. La vie pour ces deux adolescents n'avait pas été facile, entre les petits boulots pour rembourser les dettes de leur maître, comme il se faisait appeler, les jeux de hasard et les tricheries qui allaient avec, toujours pour rembourser les dettes de Cross. Ils avaient fini par sortir de ce cercle vicieux grâce à une amante de Cross, Anita. Cette dernière tenait une maison de passe en Chine, et avait accueilli Allen et Chomesuke avec eux ( Cross aussi, par la même occasion ) jusqu'à cette année, où les deux adolescents avaient été acceptés à la -Man comme élèves, et Cross comme professeur, au grand damne des deux plus jeunes. Mais bon, même s'ils montraient le contraire, ils aimaient beaucoup leur maître, et c'était réciproque.

- Et bien, comme tu veux, finit-elle par répondre à sa camarade blonde.

Cette dernière hocha la tête, et sortit des draps, commençant à faire le lit de la japonaise.

- Tu connais des personnes ici ? Demanda Chomesuke, bien décidée à entamer une vraie conversation avec sa partenaire de chambre. Après tout, elle devraient rester ensemble pendant toute l'année.

- Mon frère Madarao, répondit Tevak. Et un ami à nous, Tokusa, qui est dans une autre classe. Et toi ?

- Un ami, où plutôt mon frère adoptif. Il s'appelle Allen et sera dans notre classe. Sans vouloir te vexer ou paraître trop curieuse, tu viens d'où ? Tu as un nom assez original, ton frère et ton ami pareil.

- On est tous les trois américains, avec des origines asiatiques. Madarao et moi c'est le Vietnam et pour Tokusa, l'Indonésie.

- Ok, répondit Sachiko avec un grand sourire.

* * *

><p>Lenalee Lee prit une grande bouffée d'air. Dans quelques secondes elles rentrerait dans sa future chambre. Dans quelques secondes, elle rencontrerait sa future colocataire. Dans quelques secondes …<p>

Et la porte s'ouvrit.

Devant Lenalee se tenait une fille qui semblait plus jeune qu'elle, bien qu'elle devait avoir le même âge en réalité, ou alors juste un an de moins. Elle avait des cheveux noirs à reflets bleus et violets, coiffés à la punk. Ses yeux étaient d'un brun clair. Elle portait une robe blanche et noire, rappelant un peu le style des gothic lolita.

- Oh salut … fit elle.

- Heu, bonjour, répondit la chinoise, un peu gênée.

- Tu dois être … Lenalee Lee, c'est ça ?

- Oui, et toi tu es Road Kamelot n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est ça, c'est ça. T'entres ?

Lenalee s'exécuta, prit ses bagages et les posa sur le lit de libre. Road s'assit sur l'autre, le dos appuyé contre le mur et regarda la chinoise défaire ses affaires et les ranger dans sa grande armoire, feuilletant distraient un livre en même temps. Lenalee se sentait gênée par ce regard posé sur elle, mais n'osait pas demander à Road d'arrêter, ou du moins de lui demander pourquoi elle la regardait comme ça. Finalement, la plus petite décida d'arrêter de regarder Lenalee, au grand bonheur de cette dernière. Elle réfléchit quelques instants, tout en continuant son rangement : après, elle irait voir son frère, elle retrouverait Lavi et Kanda, ils visiteraient les bâtiments et le parc ensembles, peut-être qu'elle verrait Sachiko, Emilia et Sélina …

- Tu connais des gens ici ?

Lenalee sursauta avant de se retourner. Cela faisait plus d'une demi heure qu'elle était arrivée dans la chambre, et Road ne commençait à parler que maintenant ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, Lenalee était une fille polie, alors elle répondit avec un grand sourire.

- Mon frère est professeur de physique chimie, un de ses amis est professeur de S-V-T et un autre prof de maths. Et j'ai deux amis, Lavi et Kanda, qui seront dans notre classe. Et toi ?

- Mon père travaille comme sous-directeur, mon oncle est prof de philosophie et trois de mes cousins sont élèves ici, dans notre classe. On se ressemble tous un peu dans la famille, du point de vue mental.

Elles se turent toutes les deux. Road attrapa alors une sucette et la fourra dans sa bouche, feuilletant encore le même livre qu'auparavant. Décidemment, cette fille était vraiment bizarre, songea Lenalee. Rien que son apparence rendait la jeune chinoise nerveuse, sans comprendre pourquoi d'ailleurs. Mais elle sentait qu'elle risquait d'en voir de tous les couleurs avec une colocataire comme Road Kamelot …

Et si sa famille était pareille qu'elle, ça allait être la joie en cours … Parce que là, la jeune fille semblait calme, gentille, mystérieuse, mais Lenalee avait une espèce d'impression que la jolie Road pouvait devenir complètement l'opposé, à savoir, magouilleuse et un brin peste. Déjantée, aussi.

- Ca te dirais de sortir un peu ? Demanda soudainement Road. Je t'aiderais à ranger ce qu'il te reste après, si tu veux.

Lenalee se retourna encore une fois vers la petite brune. Cette dernière était debout, la main tendue vers la Lee, un sourire sur ses lèvres.

- D'accord, répondit finalement la chinoise.

Elle se leva et suivit Road vers la sortie de leur chambre.

* * *

><p>Si les chambres que nous venons de visiter étaient toutes à peu près silencieuses ( à part celle de Kanda et Lavi, mais que voulez vous, on ne se refait pas ), une des chambres, à l'étage des garçons, ne l'était pas. Mais alors, pas du tout.<p>

Et pourtant les deux personnes qui la partageaient se connaissaient très bien, et plus encore, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils étaient frères, et encore, frères jumeaux.

Pourtant ils n'en avaient pas du tout l'air. D'ailleurs, les personnes ne les croyaient pas quand ils affirmaient leur lien fraternel.

Un des deux était brun, une longue mèche lui cachait l'œil droit. D'autres mèches, plus courtes, défiaient les lois de la gravité, et certaines descendaient le long de sa nuque.

L'autre était blond. De très longs et bouclés cheveux blonds. D'ailleurs son possesseur disait de ses cheveux qu'ils étaient 'une magnifique chevelure d'or'. Son frère était moins d'accord, mais aimait l'appeler 'Boucle d'Or', ou encore par d'autres noms dans le même genre.

Les deux avaient des yeux un peu spéciaux, entre le brun clair et le jaune, tout comme Road et Wisely. Après tout, c'était normal, ils faisaient tous partis de le même famille.

- Hi ! C'est moi qui prend ce lit ! Fit le blond, Jasdero.

- Pas question ! S'exclama le brun, David. J'y suis déjà.

- Tu dois me laisser la place !

- Non, en plus je suis plus vieux que toi de quinze minutes, c'est moi qui décide !

Jasdero ne sembla pas de cet avis. Il attrapa un oreiller et le lança sur son frère. Ce dernier, bien sûr, riposta, et s'en suivit une belle bataille.

C'était une dispute normale, une bataille normale, entre frère normaux ( ? ). Mais cette petite bataille prit rapidement fin, lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

Les jumeaux se trouvaient dans des positions assez embêtantes. Jasdero, poussé par les coups de son frère, se retrouvait à moitié sous un des lit, et David était sur ce dernier ( le lit, pas Jasdero ), debout, prêt à jeter une couverture pour recouvrir le blond.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Fit l'homme qui venait d'entrer.

- Tyki ? S'étonnèrent les jumeaux, prononçant en synchro.

- Lui-même, répondit Tyki, clope au bec.

- C'est interdit de fumer dans les bâtiments, fit mine de gronder David. Tu devrais le savoir, t'es prof ici !

- En plus je suis allergique au tabac, hi ! Fit Jasdero en portant ses mains à sa gorge. Si je meurs, tu auras ma mort sur la conscience !

- Je suis venu vous apporter les médicaments de Jasdero. Tenez.

David attrapa le sac contenant les médicaments que devait prendre son frère et disparut dans la salle de bain pour les placer. Son frère, depuis un jeune âge, souffrait de diabète.

- Tu n'oublieras pas de te faire un piqûre chaque jour, fit Tyki. A la maison, on pouvait te le rappeler, mais là, t'es tout seul.

- Je suis là moi, cria le brun depuis la salle de bain.

- Tu es aussi tête en l'air que lui !

- C'est pas vrai !

- Si !

- Hi hi !

* * *

><p>- Rhaa, je suis crevée, fit Sélina en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, couchée sur son lit.<p>

- J'avoues, répondit Emilia à son amie, se laissant tomber à son tour sur son lit.

Les deux françaises avaient déjà rangé leurs affaires, que ce soit leurs vêtements, leurs affaires de cours, leurs produits hygiéniques, leurs produits de beauté, et les lits étaient faits … Bref, tout était parfait.

- Rien ni personne ne pourra me faire lever, souffla Emilia, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

- Pareil pour moi.

Mais il fallait croire que quelqu'un en avait décidé autrement. En effet, un portable sonna dans la chambre. Toutes deux levèrent la tête d'un même mouvement. Elles savaient très bien qui les appelait. Elle se jetèrent en même temps sur la table de nuit commune pour attraper le portable.

- C'est moi qui répond !

- Non, moi !

- Rhoo, mets le haut-parleur, idiote !

- Bonne idée, on entendra toutes les deux !

Le haut-parleur fut vite installé, le bouton vert appuyé, et une voix enfantine s'éleva.

- Heu, allo ?

- Timothy ! Firent les deux filles en synchro.

- Ouais, ouais, c'est moi, répondit l'enfant. Ça vous arrive souvent de parler en même temps ?

- Rhoo, commences pas Tim, fit Sélina.

- C'est vrai, ajouta Emilia. On est heureuses que tu nous appelle, on te le montre et toi tu nous répond méchamment.

- Vous avez fini ?

- Ca se passe bien à l'orphelinat ? Coupa la brune. T'as pas fait de bêtises ? La mère supérieure est pas trop triste que ses deux employées préférées soient parties ?

- Oui ça va, et la mère supérieure va bien aussi.

- Et les bêtises ? Renchérit la blonde.

Bizarrement, aucune réponse ne vint. Les deux amies pouvaient presque voir le grand sourire caractéristique des enfants qui ont quelque chose à se faire pardonner se dessiner sur les lèvres de Timothy Hearst.

- J'ai l'impression que les nouvelles employées sont déjà profondément choquées par notre cher garnement, soupira Sélina, avec un son de reproche dans la voix.

Mais le son de reproche, Timothy était habitué, et franchement, il s'en fichait. Mais alors, complètement.

- Je t'ai retrouvé, petit pervers ! Résonna une voix à l'autre bout du fil.

- Fanny ! S'exclama l'enfant.

- Oh mon Dieu j'y crois pas, fit Emilia. Déjà ! Et tu diras à cette Fanny que c'est moi qui t'ai donné ce surnom et que je l'ai déposé, elle n'a pas le droit de l'utiliser sans mon autorisation.

- J'vous laisse, fit Timothy, je vous rappelle demain. A plus.

- Bisous !

Et il raccrocha. Emilia éteint le téléphone et le reposa, se recouchant par la même occasion. Elle soupira, et son amie lui répondit de la même façon.

- Il va nous rendre folles, ce gosse …

- Oui mais … je crois qu'on s'ennuierait beaucoup sans lui.

- J'avoues.

Sélina se leva, mit ses chaussures et tendit sa main droite à la jeune fille blonde, toujours allongée.

- Allez, lèves-toi feignasse, on va aller visiter un peu.

* * *

><p>Howard Link n'était pas content. Non, pas content du tout. On pouvait même dire qu'il était très énervé.<p>

Et pourquoi ça ? A cause de son tuteur, Malcolm C. Leverrier. Extérieurement, Link faisait comme si cet homme était le plus admirable de la terre, mais intérieurement, la seule chose qu'il avait envie de faire, c'était de lui foutre son poing dans sa gueule. Mais, encore une fois, c'était intérieurement.

Il s'arrêta à la porte de sa chambre, posa ses bagages et frappa. La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement, et un ballon manqua d'atteindre le blond. Ce dernier eut un bon réflexe et se baissa, le ballon finissant sa course en frappant la joue droite de Jasdero Noah, qui eu la merveilleuse idée de passer à ce moment là.

- Ah, excuse ! Lança un brun en sortant de la chambre où voulait entrer Link.

La seule chose que le blond à la 'somptueuse chevelure d'or' répondit fut 'Irk !'. Le brun se tourna ensuite vers Link, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Daisya Barry, se présenta t'il. Je sais, enchaîna-t-il, ici les prénom en 'a' ça fait fille. Mais dans mon pays, la Turquie, c'est commun.

- Howard Link, répondit l'autre jeune.

Link détailla le jeune homme en face de lui tout en lui serrant la main. Il était plutôt trapu, ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés sur son crâne, et son look était assez décontracté. Bref, le seul point commun entre les deux hommes et qu'ils allaient partager la même chambre. Et ça s'arrêtait là.

- Bon, allez entres, Link ! Tu vas pas rester, là ! Je peux porter ce sac si tu veux, proposa le turc avec un large sourire.

Bon, il avait l'air d'être radicalement son opposé, mais Link devait bien admettre qu'il avait l'air plutôt sympathique. Et futé, en plus de ça, même si le blond n'aurait pas sût dire comment il en était venu à cette conclusion. Le blond suivit son colocataire dans la pièce. Qu'allait-il lui arriver, cette année ?

* * *

><p>- Bonjour, je suis Komui Lee. Je suis professeur de physique chimie, et je serai aussi votre professeur principal cette année. Ne vous installez pas, je vais vous repartir par deux, pour les travaux pratiques. Les filles auront pour partenaire un garçon, mais comme il y a plus de garçons, certaines équipes ne seront pas mixtes. Voilà !<p>

Le professeur Komui remit en place son béret blanc, et épousseta de la fausse poussière sur sa blouse immaculée. Il fit alors un clin d'œil à Lenalee, sa petite sœur, qui lui répondit par un sourire, avant de laisser tomber sa tête dans ses mains. Komui reprit son sérieux et attrapa la liste des élèves de la classe.

- Bon, très bien, quand je vous appellerez, vous irez vous asseoir à la table désignée. Sachiko Akuma avec Allen Walker !

Les deux anciens 'disciples' de Cross Marian se tapèrent dans la main et partirent s'asseoir ensemble, ravis.

- Je sens que je vais devoir réorganiser tout ça, soupira Komui. Allez ! Fô Asia et Yu Kanda.

La fille aux cheveux roses jaugea le garçon du regard avant de s'asseoir. Ce dernier se contenta de s'asseoir sans rien dire, un air froid sur le visage.

- Daisya Barry et Road Kamelot.

Daisya fit un grand sourire à la petite brune, qui répondit par un sourire, légèrement moins innocent que celui du jeune homme, quand même.

- Lavi Bookman et Lenalee Lee.

Grands sourires de la part des deux interpellés. En effet, Lenalee et Lavi se connaissaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Et c'était sûrement parce que Komui savait que le Bookman considérait Lenalee comme une petite sœur et qu'il n'avait aucune vue sur elle qu'il avait laissé sa chère sœur s'asseoir aux côtés d'un mâle.

- Sélina Derza et Wisely Noah.

Après un petit 'c'est qui ?' de la part de la jeune fille ( qui se prit un coup de coude ), cette dernière mit ses mains sur les épaules d'Emilia, et dit, d'un air faussement triste.

- Nos chemins se séparent ici, chère blondasse. Pour la première fois depuis la crèche, nous allons être séparées en classe.

Et avec ceci, elle rejoignit Wisely à sa table.

- Emilia Galmar et David Noah.

Emilia leva les yeux au ciel et alla s'asseoir avec le premier jumeau. La blonde aurait préféré être assise à côté de quelqu'un d'autre que de David et son excentricité. M'enfin, c'est toujours mieux que son frère, se dit elle.

- Comme Chaoji Han est hospitalisé et qu'il ne pourra intégrer l'école que dans quelques temps, lui sera seul, vu que vous êtes un nombre impair. Alma Karma et Lou Fa Zha Hua seront donc partenaires.

Les deux jeunes aux cheveux noirs de jais allèrent s'asseoir avec le sourire, même s'ils ne connaissaient ni d'Ève ni d'Adam.

- Howard Link et Tevak Third.

Les deux blonds échangèrent un regard et Link, en jeune homme bien élevé, aida Tevak, trop petite pour le faire seule sans que la jupe de son uniforme ne vole, à se hisser sur le haut tabouret.

- Jasdero Noah et Shifu Won.

On eu droit à un petit 'Irk' de la part du blond, l'autre se contenta de prendre place à la place désignée sans remarques.

- Et pour finir, Madarao Third et Rikei Won. Bon, que tout le monde sorte ses affaires, le cours commence !

- Je sens qu'on va en voir de toutes les couleurs avec lui comme professeur principal ! Soupira Lavi avec un grand sourire.

* * *

><p>- Heu pardon … Vous ne sauriez pas où est Kanda ?<p>

Emilia et Sachiko se retournèrent d'un même mouvement pour se retrouver face à un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, qui se trouvait dans leur classe : Alma Karma.

- Heu, ben d'abord, faudrait que je sache qui c'est pour te renseigner ! Fit Chomesuke avec un sourire désolé.

- C'est le grand japonais aux cheveux longs qui est dans notre classe, répondit Emilia en donnant un coup de coude à la brune. Mais non, Alma, je ne sais pas où il est ?

- Tu te souviens de mon nom ? S'étonna Alma.

- Oui, bien sûr. De toutes les autres personnes de la classe aussi.

- Te vantes surtout pas, murmura la japonaise.

- Merci quand même, coupa Alma en s'en allant. Et à plus !

Les deux élèves regardèrent leur camarade s'éloigner et elles reprirent leur chemin, les bras chargés de pizzas. Une semaine étaient passée depuis la rentrée. Les amis s'étaient à peu près trouvés, les élèves et les professeurs avaient fait leurs marques. En parlant de professeur, les élèves étaient toujours traumatisés par les méthodes d'enseignement de leur professeur d'économie, Mr Cross Marian et par le style de Malcolm C. Leverrier, le professeur de l'option mathématiques avancés ( Lavi Bookman l'avait surnommé Hitler, surnom repris par toute la classe, voire le campus entier ).

- Oh ! Sachiko !

Sachiko eut un frisson en entendant cet appel. Il ne pouvait provenir que d'une seule personne : Allen Walker et son estomac sans fond.

- Désolé Allen, mais elles sont pas pour toi, ces pizza ! Fit la jeune fille en commençant à trottiner vers son dortoir, suivie par Emilia.

- Mais c'est pas pour ça ! Tiens, il faut que tu donnes ça à Sélina, dis lui qu'elle saura d'où ça vient et que c'est au sujet de ce qu'elle sait.

- C'est clair comme du jus de chaussettes …

- C'est pas ma faute, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit de dire ! Mais vous faites une soirée ?

- Oui. Entre filles. Le premier qui vient nous déranger, on le laisse à Road. Capish ?

- Oui, oui. En plus, nous aussi on se retrouve pour voir un film de toute façon. Lavi m'a promis qu'il y aurait des mitarashi dango ! Allez, à plus !

Les deux filles continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à la chambre de Lenalee et Road, là où ces deux dernières, ainsi que Tevak et Sélina les attendaient. Toutes les quatre discutaient joyeusement.

- Nous voilà avec la bouffe ! S'exclama Sachiko en déposant des cartons sur le sol. Tiens, Sélina, c'est pour toi. De la part de tu-sais-qui à propos de tu-sais-quoi.

La brune attrapa le petit papier que lui tendit la japonaise et commençant à le lire en silence. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en lisant ce qui était écrit.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Road en essayant de chipper le papier. Un mot d'amour glissé en douce ?

- Un rendez-vous secret comme 'Rejoins-moi sous le cerisier, demain à 14 heures' ? Ironisa Chomesuke.

- Bande d'andouilles, souffla Sélina. C'est une vision de Wisely, et c'est loin d'être réjouissant.

Sélina regarda l'heure sur son portable : 19h34. Il fallait qu'elle fasse vite. Même si elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire, et que ce qui devrait arriver arriverai, elle pouvait toujours voir ce qui se passerai. Elle attrapa le paquet de tarot qu'elle avait glissé dans son poche et étala les cartes à terre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Lenalee.

- Elle regarde l'avenir, répondit Emilia. Elle est medium à ses heures perdues.

- Ca explique pourquoi Wisely lui avait donné sa vision, fit Tevak.

- Ah, je comprend ! S'exclamèrent Road et Sachiko d'une même voix.

Et la brune regarda le résultat des cartes, afin de savoir si la vision était juste.

- Et merde !

* * *

><p>Un peu plus loin, Fô marchait vers le bâtiment où logeaient les professeurs du campus. Elle avait besoin de parler à son professeur de S-V-T, Bak Chan. Elle empruntait donc le chemin le plus court, celui qui demandait de passer près de la forêt sud de l'île.<p>

Un bruit.

Fô se retourna brutalement, les sens en alerte, prête à attaquer, elle n'était pas pro du kung-fu pour rien ! Mais voyant qu'il n'y avait rien autours d'elle à continuer à marcher, pensant que le bruit venait d'un petit animal dans les bois, comme un lapin ou un écureuil. Elle resta tout de même méfiante alors qu'elle avançait.

Vsss.

Un bruit, comme une plainte, comme un soupir, se glissa dans l'air, faisait frissonner Fô, qui se disait que quelque chose de bizarre se trouvait dans les bois. Elle secoua la tête à cette pensée, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, elle délirait ! Elle continua donc son chemin, les sens à l'affût, courant presque vers le bâtiment qui lui semblait de plus en plus loin. Et elle tomba.

Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser avoir comme ça ! Elle se retourna vivement sur le dos et se leva d'un bond, la jambe droite tendue devant elle, au cas où une quelconque personne se trouvait là. Mais toujours rien. Elle recommença à courir, de plus en plus vite, vers le bâtiment qu'elle pouvait maintenant voir à travers les branches de pin.

Un coup lui fut porté au dos, et elle riposta avec un coup de pied latéral. Plus personne n'était là. L'avait-on réellement frappé, où avait-elle simplement ses émotions la dominer au point d'imaginer tout ça ? Quoi qu'il en soit, cette fois, elle courut sans plus rien entendre, et ce fut un Bak très étonné qu'elle retrouva, alors qu'elle se laissa tomber par terre, les larmes aux yeux, le cœur battant fort dans sa poitrine, devant lui.

* * *

><p><em>C'est vraiment un début. J'arrive même pas à caractériser ce chapitre, tant il est étrange pour moi !<em>

_Merci d'avance pour les review :)_


End file.
